¿que hay detras?
by RoSittS RoMeU
Summary: ¿Cómo puede uno explicarse que hay detras de las lagrimas de las personas? ¿Cómo sabe uno de que esta cargada esa pequeña gotita de agua con sal?


**Ho0o0o000o0oLa... ps iia saben, nada de harry potter me pertenece, la canción, menos! Solo la trama, espero que les guste. Es el primer Fic que publico.**

**rositts!**

_QUE HAY DETRÁS._

_Pensando en ti...  
puedo ver el matiz,  
y el reflejo de mi de depresión  
puedo ver el perfil  
del fantasma que hay en mi interior  
y no he dejado de fumar y no puedo dormir  
y en medio de la soledad sigo pensando en ti  
y no me atrevo a comenzar por olvidarte al fin  
porque me asusta descifrar  
que habrá detrás de ti _

-Harry….. –Suspiro Ginny Weasley con su frente apoyada en el cristal de la ventana de su habitación- ¿En donde estas Harry?

-Aquí- la pelirroja se giro tan deprisa que casi cae al piso.

Ginny estaba incrédula, no podía con la emociones que se le agolpaban en el pecho, la alegría, la desaparición, la rabia… y lo abrazo, le tiro las manos al cuello y se pego a el esperando poder fusionarse y esta siempre con el… juntos

-ginny… mi Ginny, te extraño…- Harry no podía controlar su cuerpo, temblaba incontrolablemente y la sentía e ella temblar, la abrazo mas fuerte, el deseo de volver a tenerla entre sus brazos, de oler su clásico perfume sentía el hombre mas seguro del mundo teniéndola así, pegada a el, aferrándose a su cintura como si eso fuera lo que evitaba que cayera al vacío- te necesito….

Entonces se miran… con los ojos empañados en lágrimas y se besan, fusionando todo ese amor y dolor…. Consolándose, despidiéndose…. Separándose, de nuevo.

_que hay detrás  
de una lagrima  
que hay detrás  
de la fragilidad  
que hay detrás  
del ultimo adiós  
que hay detrás  
cuando acaba el amor  
que hay detrás..._

-Saldremos, ya veras… No tienes de que preocuparte, todo va a estar bien

-Lo se…. Tu puedes, yo siempre te esperare – Y se besan de nuevo, meriendo retrasar lo inevitable- ¡Déjame ir contigo! – Le suplico Ginny de nuevo al chico de los ojos verdes

-Sabes que no puedo, no debo, esto me toca solo ami...

-¡YA SE! ¡LO SE! ¡ES TU DESTINO!-Ginny tragó con trabajos y con voz ahogada continuo- ¡A MI EL DESTINO ME TIENE SIN CUIDADO! YO QUIERO IR CONTIGO, QUIERO ESTAS HAY! – Ginny no puede seguir soportando la desesperación

-ginny…

-NO ME DIGAS NADA, DÉJAME!- Soltó bruscamente el abrazo. Se recargo en la ventana, llorando con amargura, el moreno la siguió, llorando, sufriendo como ella.- Te amo Harry… no quiero…. No puedo – Harry reacciona como su mente pide, y la abraza de nuevo, con mas amor, si eso era posible ¿Cómo podían amarse con tal fuerza siendo tan jóvenes? Simple, el amor no respera las edades.

_puedo ver desde aquí mis recuerdos persiguiéndote  
puedo ver el perfil de mi sombra sobre la pared  
y no he dejado de fumar y no puedo dormir  
y en medio de la soledad sigo pensando en ti  
y no me atrevo a comenzar por olvidarte al fin  
porque me asusta descifrar  
que habrá detrás de ti _

-Yo volveré – Harry no podía con el nudo que se apretaba más y más en su garganta, respiro profundo y trago – Y si no lo hago, quiero que vivas…

-NO!

- ¡GINNY ESCUCHA!-Harry se separó un poco y la miró a los ojos- Vive y se feliz. Te amo - La beso de nuevo- Te amo, te amo…- fue soltando el abrazo, besando su cuello, tal vez por ultima ocasión- te amo- ahora besaba sus brazos, Ginny parecia apunto de caerse- Volveré…

- Te esperaré… - El chico de ojos verdes ve por última vez a la persona que más a amado en toda su vida, y sale de la habitación, dejando auna desconsolada pelirroja sentada en el afelizar de su ventan… recordando…. soñando

_que hay detrás  
de una lagrima  
que hay detrás  
de la fragilidad  
que hay detrás  
del ultimo adiós  
que hay detrás  
cuando acaba el amor  
que hay detrás  
que hay detrás  
que hay detrás  
que hay detrás  
(que habrá detrás de ti) _

Uno no puede describir cuando ve al amor de su vida saliendo valientemente hacia un destino insospechado, peligroso y posiblemente sin retorno, uno no sabría decir todo lo que siente acumularse en su pecho, no se imaginaba la cantidad de cosas que parecería recordar, todas esa preguntas que le hubiera gustado hacerle antes que el se fuera, saber que hay detrás de esos ojos verdes.

Ginny sabia que es lo que habia…. Pero aún así, le abría gustado quedarse a lado de el y escuchar de su propia boca la historia….

_que hay detrás  
de una lágrima  
que hay detrás  
de la fragilidad  
que hay detrás  
del ultimo adiós  
que hay detrás  
cuando acaba el amor  
que hay detrás...  
que hay detrás...  
que hay detrás...  
que hay detrás_

¿Cómo saber que hay detrás de las lágrimas que cada ojo suelta? ¿Cómo saber que verdades ocultan las sonrisas ajenas?

Cómo saber que ocultamos hasta de nosotros mismos bajo nuestra gran capa de mentiras….

Cuando uno ama de verdad, entiende cada lágrima, cada mirada, cada sonrisa. Y Ginny entendia a Harry perfectamente , pero eso no la ayudaba a consolar su rasgada alma…. Casí tan rasgada como un horcruxes.

Fin

**Uff…. Bueno no se, a mi sí me gusto, la verdad! Ajajajja…. Dejenme sus opiniones, es muy valioso para mi, en serio!**

**Tirenme jitomates! HASTA SANDIAS! Si eso los hace felices!**

**Este el el primer ff que me animo a publicar.**

**En realidad es song fic… es una cancion de RBD (rebelde) "que hay detrás" me encanta especialmente, si tiene la oportunidad de escucharla mientras leen… seria bueno.**

**Esta bien, ya los dejo.**

**Un besooooooo!**

**Rositts**

**(dejen rr!)**


End file.
